New Campers
by NotTwisha
Summary: Sydney and Twisha are new campers in Camp half blood. They meet Percy Jackson and all his friends, and soon they realize they are in great danger...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This ones for my bestie Sydney! She's like my complete opposite but I love her! This ones for you Sydniaaaaa! Everyone check out her page: furrfurr2001**

**Dusclamer:I do NOT own Percy Jackson**

~Sydney~

Every since my parents put me in this school, I absolutely hated it. It was just because of one despicable teacher. Her name was Mrs. Triss. She was my science teacher. Me and my friend Twisha had only that one class together. Just our rotten luck, I guess. She hated both of us, but acted like she was an angel in front of everyone else...Mrs. Triss gave us over 15 detentions over the year. Twisha whispered to me "She's so mean it seems inhuman!" Mrs. Triss glared at both of us. She gave us a treatening expression. "What did you just say" Man, we were half way across the room! How can she hear that? "N-n-nothing, Mrs. Triss." Twisha stuttered. "Repeat what you said this instant!" She screamed so loud its surprising the windows didn't crack. "She said that you're so mean it seems inhuman...and I absolutely agree. Why do you hate us so much? What the heck did we do to you?" I asked in a calm voice. Twisha gave me a horrified look. "Don't give me any of that sass missy!" Ms. Triss replied. "Oh please, I put the ass in sass." I smirked. "You two ladies go straight to room 148! Immediately! I will meet you there in a couple of minutes. Be there or there will be even more consequences for your actions. Class dismissed!" she said.

Well, we headed down to room 148. "Dude, what were you thinking? We're dead meat now! If I don't get a grade above 6 in science, my parents will ground me for sure." Twisha said. "Oh come on, its not like she's going to murder us or anything" I told her. We now stood in front of room 148. "This better be good" I muttered and we went in. Holy. Crap. The teacher had donkey legs. I should have burst out laughing but then I stared at her face. Her usual chocolate brown eyes were now blood red. SHE HAD FANGS! "Well, well, well, pleasure to finally show you my TRUE form. Now you can meet something else too! And that would be you're death!" she cackled. She walked up to us slowly. "Remember how I said she wasn't going to murder us? I take that back!" I said desperately to Twisha. "Uh-huh, I kind of noticed that." she whispered back. Suddenly a boy came forward. "Perseus Jackson! So we meet again."Mrs. Triss cackled.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY :P So this is the new chapter coming up! This ones a bit long...So Leo, Piper and Jason are going to be in the FanFiction. Let's just pretend that Leo never met Calypso and the Roman camp doesn't exist...It makes things a LOT more simpler for me :) Please review and tell me what you think! So I'm kind of new to FanFiction so don't judge. Haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate, my friends…**

**~Sydney~**

Me and Twisha are feeling kind of stupid and left out , I guess. Some random guy comes up and starts fighting our teacher/monster and we're just standing here wondering what to do. Perseus concentrated while fighting the monster. He seemed to be winning when suddenly Mrs. Triss got her whip wrapped around his sword and threw it across the room. Twisha managed to catch it but said "You throw it to him...I don't want to kill the guy." I threw the sword and Perseus swiftly caught it and the blade struck the monster. Within seconds, she crumbled to dust. The boy now faced us, breathing heavily. "You sir have a LOT of explaining to do." I said to him. "I'll explain it all. One more thing, please call me Percy" he said and lead us to the bus stop. "Okay PERSEUS" I snickered. He frowned at me and called me immature. But hey, immature is a word boring people use for fun people. I was about to voice my thought out loud but Twisha caught my eye and shook her head. "Wait a second. We get to skip school? How awesome is that? This just might be the best day ever!" She exclaimed "Our teacher nearly KILLED us a few minutes ago...Totally awesome." I said to her. That shut her up. "Girls, please listen! That this you saw was a Fury, but we refer to them more as the Kindly Ones." Percy explained. "Fury I can understand, but Kindly One? Really? That's the complete opposite of what they are!" I said. "Wait, Kindly Ones? There are more?" Twisha asked. "Yes three actually. Your teacher was a monster all along but just looked like a normal human because of the Mist. It makes humans see things in ways that they make sense." Percy replied. "You belong in Camp Half-Blood, where you are safe. Come with me there and everything will be explained to you." "Wait, why should Sydney and I follow a complete stranger to a place that we've never heard of?" Twisha asked. "Yeah! Why the hell should we trust you?" "Well, I did just save your life" Percy said "Okay, we're going with him!"I said. "Yep" Twisha said to me.

**~Twisha~**

So now I am supposed to be a demigod which means I am half human and half god. One of my parents have to be one of the Greek gods. My godly parent will claim me to admit that I am they're daughter. I don't have a mother though. Well, I do but she left us a long time ago, even before I was born. Now I'm told she is a goddess so she has "other things to do". I mean sure, I guess she's busy but I feel mad that she could never visit me. Now I'm sounding selfish. I'm just saying it doesn't hurt to call your daughter in a while. I think Sydney was feeling the same as me. "Watch out, you're going to have to meet the camp director now. He's Dionysus, the Greek god of wine. His father Zeus sent him down here to watch this camp as a punishment. So technically he's a jerk." Percy warned us. Nervously we approached the god. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. So let's see two new campers…" "He's not that bad!" I whispered to Sydney. "Trisha and Sienna…" "Forget I ever said that." I whispered to her again. "No kidding" she muttered. "Sir, our names are Twisha and Sydney" I corrected him. "Do you think I care? Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Hope you have a nice time here and try not to die...yada yada yada." he said to us. We walked away in disgust and Percy said to us "See, told you he was mean." "If that was my father, I'd be embarrassed" I said out loud.

We were introduced to a girl named Annabeth who was Percy's girlfriend. She seemed pretty nice. She was really smart and I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. I thought what would have happened if her and Sydney got in an argument. When I thought of that, I shuddered. Then I looked at them and they seemed to get along pretty well. We were introduced to all the cabins of the gods and goddesses. So many demigods! We saw a guy walk up to us...Or should I say walk? From waist up he was a human but from waist down he was a horse! He called himself Chiron and gave us a much warmer welcome. "Monsters are attracted to the smell of demigods, so they will attack you. In camp, we learn how to fight them" he explained. Lots of famous people that we recognised were also demigods! It was astonishing. Soon it was dinnertime. We ate a LOT and then gave some offerings to the gods. We then sat around the campfire and sang songs. Probably sounds lame, but it was actually kind of fun. The Greek god of wine welcomed us to the camp. Wrong names AGAIN...Seriously, I'm sick of this guy. Suddenly everyone stared at my head. I wondered what happened… Did a bird poop on my head? Sydney was staring at me too. "Dude why's everyone staring at my head?" I asked her. "Just look up." She answered. Above my head was a tiny rainbow. Literally. I swiped at it with my hand but it just went through. "Why is there a rainbow on my head?" I asked. "You are now determined. "Hail Twisha, daughter of Iris, goddess of rainbows and messenger of the gods." Chiron said. "Wait a second! I got one too!" Sydney shouted. The campers laughed. Above Sydney's head was a green trident. Chiron sighed and said "Hail Sydney, daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So here's the third chapter! The story is going kind of slow but don't worry, I'll catch up :P Thanks so much for your reviews!**

~Percy~

Well, I got myself a sister. I guess thats pretty cool. I just don't know how it would be like. I've always been an only child and my first brother that I knew of had one eye. I've never had a sister before. I've always wanted one but now I've gotten used to just living with Tyson. "Who's that guy?" Sydney asked breaking me from my walked up closer to him and then asked in a nervous tone, "Why does he only have one eye?" "This is Tyson. He is our brother. He's a Cyclops, a cross between a god and a nymph." "Got new sister!" Tyson shouted and hugged her tightly. "Tyson, thats a little bit too hard" I said to him. "Get OFF of me you big oaf!" Sydney shouted. Oh god, I should have warned her how sensitive Tyson is. My bad. Tears were already forming in Tyson's eye. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Come on big guy, give your sister a hug!" she said. Tyson dried his tears and a smile now came to his mouth. "Sister!" he shouted again, crushing Sydney to her bones. She managed to survive the embrace and after he let her go, she was breathing heavily. "Air!"she said "Oh, the sweet fresh air."

~Twisha~

Sydney was kind of lucky to get claimed by Poseidon. At least she had a brother she kind of new. Chiron walked me into Iris' cabin. "Welcome to your new home." he said. The cabin was rainbow coloured (No duh) and the was a fountain in the middle of the room. I got a bunk bed next to some guy. He really surprised me because he had huge muscles and looked like he could beat the crap out of anyone, yet he had a rainbow tattooed on his arm. He looked at me and introduced himself "Butch, at your service" "Hi" I said and then smiled. I looked around the room. So many people, but all so different! It's hard to believe we all came from the same family. I have this fascination for unicorns and I even got to see one! When I was told that Iris got along well with unicorns and pegasus, I squealed with joy. A girl my age came forward. She had chocolate brown hair tied back in a ponytail and dark skin. But the most amazing feature of her face were her eyes. They sparkles and when you looked in them, you could see the different colours of the rainbow being reflected on them. I looked around the room once again and saw everyone had them except for me. Maybe I wasn't destined to be in the Iris cabin. The girl noticed me and laughed. "Everyone does that!" she said. "I'm Tanya by the way." "Hi, I'm Twisha!" I siad. Tanya handed me a mirror and I gasped in surprise. My eyes now did the same thing! How awesome was that? "Mother's blessing." Tanya said to me and then smirked. After I had been introduced to all my roommates, I caught up with Sydney. Her face was pale. "You okay?" I asked "Yeah, fine." she replied. "I'm happy to be here." she said. "Me too!" I said "Race you to Chariot racing!" Sydney shouted. "Oh great" I said, and just walked while she ran ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey...This story won't have any paragraphs cuz I didn't know where to break it. GOD, I keep forgetting the disclamer**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF HIS AWESOMELY EPIC CHARACTERS. UNCLE RICK DOES :P**

~Sydney~

I walked with Twisha (Why does that girl hate running so much? Jeez!) to the meeting that Chiron had invited all demigods to. He announced that there would be a Capture the Flag game. The Ares group yelled and cheered with joy. Poseidon, Iris, Athena and Hephaestus were a team. Yes! I was with Twisha! At the start of the game, a boy from the Hephaestus team had built a sort of spy cam that would surround the whole forest looking for that flag. His name was apparently Leo. I saw Twisha staring at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. I smirked. "Ohhhh, someone got a crushie! I teased her. "Shhhh. You've got to admit he's kind of cute" she whispered. More things to tease her about. Perfect!We ran out and looked for the flag. I heard Leo shout "I found it!" Good for him. Okay, what was that light? A blue flickering light came from a dark cave beside me. Strange. I decided I would go exploring. I held out my sword and came closer to the light. Was it a monster? A god maybe? It was...A boy? He held out a dagger that glowed red in the dark. "Hey there! Whatcha doing?" I shouted. Startled, he dropped the dagger. He bent down to retrieve it and pointed it at my face. "Holy shit, man. I just asked you a question!" The boy still held it at my face but he came closer. Some of the light now reflected off of his face, giving him a bit of an evil look. He had dark black tousled hair and tanned skin but you couldn't quite tell in the dark. But the strange thing were his eyes. They were sky blue, shining in the dark. "Look, I just-" "Who are you and why are you spying on me?" he asked in a fierce tone. He had an American accent. "So he speaks!" I said with a surprised look on my face. He smirked. It was a pretty awesome smirk, kind of like mine. "I am not spying! Gosh! I just found this cave and thought I'd check it out. I'm Sydney, and I'm apparently a demigod-" "So you're new?" he asked suspiciously. "Wow, you interrupt a lot, don't you?" I asked grinning at him. "And yes, I am new." "You seem to be telling the truth." he said. He seemed quite posh, though. "No really?"I said sarcastically. "I answer all _your_ questions, yet you don't answer mine." "I-I'm just exploring like you were" he stammered. I rolled my eyes. "Your name?" I asked demandingly. Silence. "Look, I'm on a really important quest here. You tell anybody about me about me and I die." he finally replied. "Now, we wouldn't want that to happen! I swear I won't tell" "You swear on the River Styx?" he asked. "What the hell was the River Styx?" I wondered to myself. But I just wanted the poor guy's name so I went ahead and said, "I swear on the River Styx" "My name's Andrew. Hi. My father is Hermes. Who's your godly parent?" he asked. "Poseidon." "Nice!" "I probably need to go now." I said. "Okay?" "Yeah. Sure. Nice meeting you." he said. I started walking away. "Hey Syd?" His tone seemed bit urgent. "Yeah?" "Look, I get a little lonely around here. If you want, stop by. If I'm not here,_ please_ don't go exploring in my cave." he said. "That'd be great! I will stop by! But wait a second. _Your_ cave?" I asked. "I kind of lied. This is my secret hideout for now." he said reluctantly. "I don't know why Sydney, but I have a feeling that I can trust you." "Uh-huh, I wont go rummaging through your cave" I grinned once more at him. I started walking away again but then Andrew said "And Sydney?" "_What _Andrew?" I snapped. "Nothing. He quickly showed me that epic smirk again and signaled me to keep walking. That kid had some nerve. I saw our group cheer because we got the flag. Yippee, I guess. I joined the group without anybody noticing me. Or so I thought. Twisha ran up to me again. "Sydney where were you?" she demanded. So someone noticed. Great. She studied my face. "Stop doing that! You're creeping me out!" I shouted "Okay, okay...But you met someone didn't you? It was a guy! Tell me! Please?" "I-I can't...I swore I wouldn't" "It's ok." Twisha said "At least you admitted it." I smiled. Suddenly everybody was running and screaming. A huge monster came to view. He was a bull. But was standing on two legs. He only had one horn but that didn't stop him from looking terrifying. His torso was like a man but the rest was bull-like. He scared the crap out of me. He attacked the camp, destroying everything in his way. He stopped after he came past me and glared at me. I nearly wet myself. I'm too young to die! This stupid camp would be the reason. Ugh. The bull-man came closer. I screamed quietly. Twisha was behind me, screaming "Run!" But my legs couldn't move. Then the bull-man did the weirdest thing I had ever seen in my life. It lowered its head. And it bowed. To me. It didn't kill me. If that creature listened to me then maybe... "Stop!" I shouted at it. The bull-man raised his head in confusion. "Leave now." I ordered it. "Leave now and never return." To my greatest surprise it actually listened. It ran away out of camp borders off into the woods. Beyond weird. "What. Just. Happened." I said aloud. "You tell me." Twisha replied. I just realized she was behind me. Oh yeah. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head. My vision went fuzzy. "SYDNEY!" somebody screamed behind me. Huh. Sounded like Twisha. Then I fell on the ground and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI THERE. Just a Sydney chapter today, so yeah.** **Thanks for all the views and reviews! Luv y'all**

°Sydney°

I was lying in a hospital bed, sipping something that tasted like brownies. Yum. The kind my mom used to make. "Where am I?" I croaked. Ugh, my voice. My eyes focused on the three people in front of me. Twisha, Andrew and Chiron. Wait a second. Andrew? I stared and stared. Then I rubbed my eyes. Then started staring again. I remembered how Andrew told me not to mention him to others. Okay. What should I say then? I tried my voice again. "Who's the dude?" I asked. Still the croaking voice. Just great. "This is Jonas, a new camper. He said that you were his friend's cousin's neighbour and asked if he could see you." Chiron said. Well, that's new. "Remember me?" Andrew/ Jonas asked, grinning. Twisha stared at me like she still couldn't believe I was alive. Wait. "What happened?" I asked. Twisha spoke this time."Well, we were in school and our teacher turned into a monster. So Percy came and took us to a camp where we found out our godly parents and-" "Stop!" I shouted. Twisha stopped. She looked at me, puzzled. "I remember _that_ part. I meant, how did I get _here_?" I pointed at the bed. "Oh. Right, I knew that! Well, we were walking when suddenly some random guy whacked you hard with the flat side of his sword. You fainted and you were carried here. None of us could catch the guy. he wore a black coat and his face was hidden by his hood. You lay here for _three _days. I was freaked out." she said in a worried tone. Three whole shitty days? You have got to be kidding me. I stood up and walked towards Chiron. "May I talk with Jonas please? Privately? I want to ask him how his friend's cousin is." "Of course." Chiron said and then both Twisha and him exited the room. "Jonas? Andrew? What the hell is going on? Your cousin's friend`s sister? Really?" I shouted at him. "Actually it's my _friend's_ cousin's sister. And lower your voice. I'm in disguise." he said in a serious tone. He walked around the room looking under the beds, incase anyone might have been spying on us. The he pulled out his dagger and started circling the room. He looked absolutely ridiculous. "What the hell are you doing, man?" I asked. "Just trying to get some laughs out of you." he said in an injured tone. "Okay, okay, sorry. Hah hah hah." I said, not really laughing. "Now can we get back to the point?" "I work for Kronos." he blurted out. Uh oh. "My mother died when I was ten. All I had was my father. And he never saw me. He never talked to me! Kronos offered me a deal, and I took it."  
"So you're a bad guy?" I had heard about Kronos. And he was trying to kill us. Not exactly fun.  
"Technically yes."  
"i thought there was something about you!" I said.  
"Look princess, I don't believe in good or bad. I believe in doing what I feel is right." he says.  
"Don't call me princess." I growled. i fingered my Celestial borne swords that somehow fit in my pocket.  
"That's not the point. We are pawns of the gods, Sydney! If we do what Kronos wants us to do, we get great rewards in exchange. Join me, and you could become a real princess."  
I brought out my dagger.  
"Okay, not a princess, how about a rich person? Would you mind a queen?" Andrew smirked and bowed down to me. "Sorry, your highness. I did not mean disrespect." he says in a British accent.  
I was ashamed of even considering it. But I could be a _queen._ I could do what ever I wanted! I could hurt the f*cking retards that had once hurt me! I could be-  
What was I thinking? I thought about what Andrew had said to me. "I do not believe in good or bad. I believe in doing what is right" he had said. Well, was killing my kind _right?_ But was Andrew also not my kind? If the people knew he was a traitor, I might have to kill him!  
"You're right." I heard my voice say. Andrew smiled. But I kept talking. "There is no good or bad. But there is also no right or wrong. It's about perspective. And the way I see it, I don't think that me joining you would be a good idea. You are not only betraying the gods. You are betraying you're _father._ If he saw you right now, what would he be thinking? You say you're mother died? What do you think _she_ would be thinking? You going against all your relatives. Your _people_. Kronos is a Titan but he's a monster in his heart. And you know what Andrew? He's turning you into one too. And you are actually fine with that. But I'm not. So I'm not joining you're stupid little group, okay?" I finished my speech and started storming out of the door. "Sydney-" he said behind me. I whipped around and held my sword to his neck. "Don't. Talk. To. Me. Just leave me alone." I started towards the door again. "Syd, wait!" he said. I didn't even bother to turn around. "Just go f*ck yourself!" I sceamed. He didn't bother to say anything, and I was perfectly fine with that. I walked off with him staring behind me, unable to move. I hope he felt guilty.


End file.
